An automated banking system comprising an automated banking machine can include a card reader that operates to read data from a bearer record such as a user card. Automated banking machines can operate to cause the data read from the card to be compared with other computer stored data related to the bearer or their financial account. The machine can operate in response to the comparison determining that the bearer record corresponds to an authorized machine user or an authorized financial account, to carry out at least one transaction which can cause transfer of value to or from at least one account. A record of the transaction is also often printed through operation of the automated banking machine and provided to the user. Automated banking machines may be used to carry out transactions such as dispensing cash, making deposits, transfer of funds between accounts, and account balance inquiries. The types of banking transactions that may be carried out with an automated banking machine are determined by the capabilities of the particular banking machine and automated banking system, as well as the programming of the institution or service operating the machine.
Other types of automated banking machines may be operated by merchants to carry out commercial transactions. These transactions may include, for example, the acceptance of deposit bags, the receipt of checks or other financial instruments, the dispensing of rolled coin, or other transactions required by merchants. Still other types of automated banking machines may be used by service providers in a transaction environment such as a bank to carry out financial transactions. Such transactions may include for example, the counting and storage of currency notes or other financial instrument sheets, the dispensing of notes or other sheets, the imaging of checks or other financial instruments, and other types of transactions. For purposes of this disclosure an automated banking machine, an automated transaction machine, or an automated teller machine (ATM) shall be deemed to include any machine that may be used to automatically carry out transactions involving transfers of value.